kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cervantes de Leon
1= |-| 2= was the original wielder of the cursed weapon Soul Edge who began slaughtering countless of lives before he was thwarted by the combined efforts of Sophitia Alexandra and Taki (Another Taki in the new timeline). Following his defeat, he was unknowingly resurrected by Nightmare following the Evil Seed and thus sets out to reclaim Soul Edge from the Azure Knight. He is also the true father of Isabella "Ivy" Valentine, who also plans to claim her soul to create a second Soul Edge. History :Main article: w:c:soulcalibur:Cervantes/New Timeline#Biography Cervantes de Leon was once one of the most feared pirates in history, wielding Soul Edge in the form of two longswords. His reign of terror was cut short when he was slain by Sophitia and Taki, who destroyed one half of Soul Edge; while the other was taken by Siegfried. However, Soul Edge's power reanimated Cervantes as an undead pirate, and he now seeks to reclaim the cursed sword from Nightmare. Meeting with his Daughter Ultimate Fate Return Cervantes is revived as part of Geiz Nightmare's malfested legions. However, Cervantes's free will is still intact as he quickly betrays Nightmare in order to regain Soul Edge for himself. Personality After his resurrection, Cervantes lacked any memories of his past - though he started regaining them at the same time when he begin attacking his own former crew member, which awakened his sadistic bloodlust and revenge. Realizing that he could regain his memories by killing people and absorbing their souls, he embarked on a killing spree, including on taking his daughter's soul at most part. Becoming obsessed with reclaiming Soul Edge yet realizing that if he did so he would be enslaved by it again, Cervantes decided to bide his time until he had become strong enough to dominate Soul Edge with his own will and become its master once more. Powers and Abilities *'Malfestation:' As Soul Edge's first wielder, Cervantes is transformed into its malfested puppet. The result of his transformation gave him the following: **'Undead physiology:' As a result of being unknowingly resurrected by Nightmare, Cervantes is now revived as a reanimated corpse, with glowing veins as seen with most malfested. **'Soul Edge Fragment Empowerment:' Even after losing the cursed sword, Cervantes still has shards of Soul Edge embedded into his body. **'Soul Absoprtion:' Like most malfested, Cervantes can devour his victim's souls, even without wielding the cursed sword. Weakness Weapons *Acheron & Nirvana (Longsword and pistol sword) Gallery File:LEON72azo1.jpg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur VI Cervantes portrait.jpg|Character portrait from the game's Soul Chronicle. a33gaml6nx811.jpg|Cervantes being confronted by Sophitia and Taki in the past. 547634.jpg|"Want to see hell?" Behind the scenes Portrayal Cervantes is voiced by . In the English dub, he is voiced by Patrick Seitz, who also voiced the character in Soulcalibur VI. Notes *Cervantes's portrayal in this story much more serious than in the game. And is considered to be one of the most evil villains in the new timeline, whose level of evil rivals even Nightmare. **He and Ray are considered counterparts due to their desire to obtain Soul Edge for their own desires and their twisted personalities. **He and (Kamen Rider Gold Drive) share a lot in common for being the illegitimate father to their respective series' main characters - Ivy Valentine and . Surprisingly enough, both Cervantes and Banno are portrayed as abusive parents towards their children and only used them as means to seek power. **Cervantes also serves as a foil to Maxi from from his home series. Both are pirates, though Maxi cares for his crew, whereas Cervantes kills his former crew member after his resurrection. *Cervantes's "second" death is very similar to . Both of them are nigh-immortal characters who are hurled into the sun in their last stand. Coincidentally, Zi-O's Wizard Form uses Wizard's All Dragon. Much like how Haruto used All Dragon to send Phoenix into the stratosphere and hurtling him towards the sun. *Cervantes is the third Soulcalibur character to use time powers. The others being Taki and Zasalamel. Though in his case, he is bestowed such powers by Swartz. Appearances External links *Cervantes de Leon in Soulcalibur Wiki for the overall character overview. **Cervantes/New Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's New Timeline entry. Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Human Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Ghost Monsters Category:Male Category:Male Characters